


Blue Gem

by melsuga



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, everyone else are minor characters, idk yet im still writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsuga/pseuds/melsuga
Summary: Marcella was happy with her life. She had her brother Jellal and loving parents. What more could she ask for? That was until one fateful day changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you prefer wattpad, my @ is sugamel

Marcella as a child was very free spirited. Her twin brother, Jellal, on the other hand was a bit more earnest. Jellal took the role of the "older" brother seriously even though he was only 7 minutes older than her! She cant really complain because she does enjoy the way her brother dotes on her. Life was going great for Marcella in her small village with a loving family. 

One of the favorite past times of the siblings is listening to their fathers story's when he comes home from work. Marcella's favorite is when he talks about his old guild, Fairy Tail, he always tells those story's with a look of fondness on his face. Marcella once said when she’s older, she’s going to become a wizard just like her father was (unknowingly volunteering Jellal as well). Their father used to practice heavenly body magic.

"Marcie honey, if you really want to become a wizard you need to meditate a lot. Especially if you want to practice heavenly body magic, it takes a lot of control to be able to use it." he said. 

No matter how much she and her brother begged, they could never get to see their father do his magic much to their disappointment.

Jellal and Marcella turned 10 a few months ago. Nothing big like a huge party but Marcella cherishes these family moments. The siblings favorite gift were the necklaces with gems that matched the color of their blue hair, they never took it off. 

Currently they're both playing hide and seek in the yard. Since the village is surrounded by a forest, its off limits because once they did play in forest and it took the whole day to find each other! Marcella remembers she almost started crying when she couldn't find her brother after sometime but she saw the familiar blue hair and jumped on his back sobbing. When they came home from that time she just hugged her mother and father mumbling "I love you's" while Jellal laughed then joined the family hug. Marcella is a bit clingy so wherever she goes she at least holds someones hand, most likely Jellal's .

Jellal found her after a few minutes, it was great timing as well because their stomach's simultaneously grumbled. Marcella laughed and grabbed Jellal's hand running towards their house for a snack. After she and her brother ate some sandwiches left out from their mother, Jellal grabbed a book and they went outside to sit under the shade of the tree. 

This is probably Marcella's favorite part of the day, when Jellal reads out loud to her. Marcella can read quite well actually but she just finds Jellal's voice soothing. 

After they sat down, Marcella leaned her head on Jellal's shoulder while playing with the necklace with her fingers. Everything was calm, their mother knitting by the window to keep an eye on them. Their father wasn't due to come until another hour. 

Marcella cant remember when she started dozing off but she woke up with a start when Jellal moved to close the book 

"Father is home." he said. 

They got up and ran to their house. Marcella wanted to have dinner done with so she and her brother can listen to their father's story's. They hugged their father and sat down to eat. Marcella wants to be able to cook like her mother, always able to make something out of nothing. 

After the delicious dinner, the siblings sat down on the floor next to the fire place as their father sat down on his favorite chair. Marcella and Jellal waited for their mother who was finishing cleaning up. They couldn’t start without her! It was the best part of the day, that would just be cruel if they did. Their father was in a mood to tell stories of his time at Fairy Tail. She can see his guild mark on his forearm sometimes, one time Jellal and Marcella asked their father on what the mark was supposed to be.

"It's a fairy. Do fairies have tails, do they even exist? No one knows so its an eternal mystery, a never ending adventure." he said with a small smile and a far away look in his eyes.

Their father was in the Fairy Tail guild since he was young but one day he met their mother who was only visiting Magnolia. He instantly fell in love with her and vice versa. Then it was time to go back to her village, they promised to write letters. It was only after a few months and many letters later he decided that he wanted to settle down with his love and propose to her. 

After a party thrown in his honor and going through the 3 rules from Master Makarov to leave the guild, he left on his journey. Their mother said yes and they bought a comfortable house in a small village and the rest is history. Marcella thinks it must've took a lot of courage to leave his guild family to make his own family. They’re still very much in love. Almost sickening so if you asked Marcella, always stealing kisses and long hugs. Though it’s really cute she supposes. She hears friends of her parents tease them about still being in the puppy love stage after all these years. Whatever that means. Are they hiding a puppy from her and Jellal? She should ask them someday. 

As their father talked, the fireplace was crackling with fire. It was perfect. Their father sitting down and their mother resting on the arm rest. The siblings leaning onto each other, listening word for word even though they could probably recite these stories by heart. The serenest surrounding the family broke when screams emitted from outside. Marcella felt a shiver go down her spine. She clung onto Jellal as they looked at their parents. 

"Wait here." was all that was said by their father.

He walked to the window and opened the curtains. Everything was on fire, the houses, trees. From where Marcella was, she could see people running through the streets. She saw mobs of people in green cloaks and weird masks. 

"RUN! I'll try to buy you time! They're heading our way!" he yelled. 

Their mother grabbed their hands and went out through another door in the back with tears streaming down her face as they ran. While running, behind them something glowed brightly and explosions that she even saw them without turning around. Marcella numbly thought if she finally saw her father's magic. 

The people in the masks saw them. "Kill that woman and capture the children!" he yelled while pointing his sword at them. 

Their mother pushed them ahead. "I love you, my precious children. Live! RUN!" she yelled desperately. 

Their mother braced herself, she hoped that she could at least buy a few seconds of distraction for her children. She might not be able to do magic but that doesn't mean she can't protect herself and loved ones with all that she has, she wasn't going down without a fight first. 

Marcella was going to protest, eyes bleary with tears. Jellal grabbed he hand and they ran. 

"MOTHER!" she cried.

Their mother grabbed a plank of wood from a pile of rubble next to her, she began swinging wildly at the masked people beginning to surround her. She knocked a few down, adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

But then a sword went straight through their mother's chest, blood came spluttering out her mouth and she fell to the ground. A noiseless thump lost to the surrounding chaos. 

Marcella’s ear were ringing. Her heart was pounding strongly, hearing it echo in her head.

Jellal saw the mask people in the corner of his eyes. Tears running down his face, they passed through an alley. Jellal pushed his sister into a crate.

"I love you, Marcie." he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“I’m so sorry, Marcie. Rule #3,” he whispered looking torn “Live, please.”

"No!" she grabbed onto her brothers shirt. 

"Hide in here with me! Please don't do this, Jellal!" Marcella sobbed. 

"There's not enough room for the both of us, Marcie! Let me go." 

Heavy tears were falling down his face as he said that. Marcella felt like throwing up. 

“Please please please don’t leave me, Jellal.” she said hysterically in between sobs holding on harshly to her brother’s shirt.

The shouting of the people in the masks were coming closer. "Then you hide! I love you! Please! I'll go hide somewhere else-! JELLAL!" 

Jellal gave her one last look. He pressed a kiss to her forehead again and forced her hands off his shirt then pushing the lid of the crate down.

Right when the crate closed she saw her brother run out the alley. 

Sobbing and covering her mouth to prevent noise from coming out, she wished and wished it was all just a bad dream and she would wake up near her brother. Wake up to eat a yummy breakfast by her mother. Wake up to say bye to her father before he went off to work. 

Marcella leaned her head against her knees and hugged herself while rocking back and forth.

“Jellal.. Jellal... Jellal.. why...” she gasped out.

Her breathing was becoming shorter. Vision slowly becoming hazy.

“Brother, don’t... don’t leave.. me..” Marcella couldn’t breathe anymore. She roughly fumbled for her necklace and held it in her hand roughly with a harsh yank against her neck.

"I'm... sorry.. Jellal...” was the last thing Marcella mumbled and she knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did i do? this is my first time writing a fic. really nervous about it. im sorry if theres lots of plot holes. for example; im pretty sure jellal's father was never in fairy tail but hey, for the sake of the plot let me live. ive had this idea in my head for a long time but im not really sure where i want this to head. ill try to update as often as i can, if youre reading this, thanks!
> 
> OH! by the way; marcella just looks like a more feminine jellal with longer hair and the tattoo on the left side of her face. theres no particular reason on why she has the eye tattoo as well but theres no apparent reason on why jellal has it to so why not theyre twins.


	2. Chapter 2

When Marcella woke up she saw the sun peaking through the cracks of the crate. She was confused on where she was for a second and then all of a sudden the memories came crashing down like a wave through her head. She had to find Jellal! Even if it was the smallest chance they didn’t catch him and he was hiding, she was going to cling onto that chance.

Overwhelmed with these emotions she started to cry again but after awhile she calms down. She shouldn't be crying, her family wouldn't want to see her like this and she already cried enough. With a harsh sigh, she wiped her tears. She looked down at her gem hung around her neck and released a relieved sigh, it still shone, he was fine. 

Gathering up the courage she lifts the top of the crate just a bit to peak outside. Everything was in ruins, she saw bodies in pools of blood. Marcella gasped and let go, falling on her back when she yanked herself away. She counted to ten like her mother always told her to do when she was scared or mad to calm herself down. 

Making sure no one was out there, she carefully crawled out the crate. She gagged at the smells surrounding her. Smoke and something else she couldn’t identify. She peeked behind the wall of the alley to make sure no one was there before she started walking. The blue haired girl cupped her hands around her mouth and started shouting for her twin. 

“Jellal! Jellal! Where are you! Jellal, you can stop hiding now! Jellal?! Please! Come out!” 

With each second passing by and her brother not coming out she started to become frantic. Yelling and running for Jellal to come out. 

Marcella doesn’t know how much time has passed by until she tripped on rubble. She collapsed and started sobbing. He should be here right now. Why isn’t he here. He should’ve hid in that crate instead of her. 

“Jellal! I’m sorry! Come back! Please-” she gasped through sobs. 

She was screaming and pulling her hair. She attempted to muffle her sobs with hands. She couldn’t breathe. Marcella stayed there until she exhausted her tears, feeling empty. Jellal still wasn’t here. She dragged herself up and started walking again with only one destination in mind.

Marcella almost failed on getting home because everything was indistinguishable. She sent small prayers to every dead body she passed, multiple times she had to close her eyes because the sights were unbearable. Everywhere she looked was either covered in soot or splattered in blood. She couldn’t stop anywhere to rest, no place was left untouched. The girl started humming, the silence being unbearable. The loneliness hung heavily on her shoulders.

Passing by she saw the nice old lady's stand, who would sneak Jellal and her treats when their mother wasn't looking, burned. Her’s and Jellal favorite reading tree, burnt with branches and all the leaves missing.

Looking around all she saw was singed rubble coated in ash, she had to bring her shirt up to cover her nose. The ash was heavy in the air almost suffocating her when she breathed. When she arrived in the ruins of her home, she walked inside. She felt numb. Her warm and cozy home was gone. 

Looking around if there was anything salvageable. When she came to her and Jellal's room she looked through their burnt drawers, she went over to Jellal's side of the room and opened his bedside table.

Inside was their favorite book "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". Their father gave it to them one day when he came home from working saying it was his favorite childhood book. Marcella felt silent tears stream down her face as she ran fingers down the cover of the slightly singed book. She wiped her tears away and looked to see if their was any clothes she could bring. 

After finding some things unharmed, she rummaged through her closet to look for a backpack. She found one relatively unharmed and put her clothes inside then placed her book delicately inside. Walking out and into her parents room, she started rummaging again. 

Marcella opened a bottom drawer and came upon a worn down book with papers sticking out the sides and a few photos. One of them were the blue haired siblings hugging while they laughed. Their parents were behind them, eyes shining with mirth while leaning onto each other. She pressed her finger across their faces with longing. She turned away from it.

Marcella grabbed the book. It was a nondescript book apart from it looking worn. There was no title or name on the cover. She went to the first page and saw her father’s handwriting. She started skimming through the book and discovered it was her father’s journal about Heavenly Body magic. Marcella immediately became overwhelmed. She snapped the book shut. She’ll read it later.

She blinked away her tears before opening her backpack up again. She carefully grabbed her father’s journal and slid the photos between the pages. She didn’t want to damage them. She went to their bedside table which was surprisingly only slightly charred. 

The girl opened the drawer and saw her mother’s favorite blanket she knitted. It was of light blue and grey yarn and the softest thing in the world. She gently grabbed the blanket and brought it to her face. It smelled of her. Marcella was brought to tears again as cried into the blanket. 

She sighed and set down the blanket on her lap gently. She rubbed her face, feeling exhausted. She grabbed her backpack and placed her father’s journals inside along with her mother’s blanket. She closed her backpack and swung it around her back, getting up.

Marcella didn't have a clue on where she was going after she walked out her house. She wondered about what she was going to do when she saw people from the magic council and the royal army. They were cleaning up the ruins and carrying the dead bodies into carriages. Marcella wondered why her first instinct was to hide but she did anyways. 

After hiding she thought on what to do next while holding on to her gem. Maybe they would put her into an orphanage! She didn't want that. She hated not having Jellal here, they would always think of something together or he would already have a plan. 

Then the name Fairy tail came into her mind but that was all the way in Magnolia! She had no money for a train ticket. How long would a trek on foot be to Magnolia if it took maybe the most 3 hours on train. A day or two, that sounded exhausting to Marcella who was already getting tired just thinking about it.

Marcella weighed her options, getting thrown in an orphanage until she’s of age or walking for 2 days. She choose the second option, she prayed for her feet. She spun around and walked to the general direction of where she knew where the biggest city around her was. Maybe then she can ask directions there. 

She turned around gain and took one last look at her village. She never found the bodies of her parents. Marcella mourned for her parents. For they would not have the proper burial they wanted, together. For her brother, not knowing if he was okay or not. She took a deep breath to collect and clear her thought and turned around without a last look.

Going through the forest was scary without Jellal with her but she tried to keep her mind clear of the negative thoughts and focused on the nature around her. The farther she walked the more lush the trees were as obviously they weren't burnt. 

She didn't see any animals, maybe they were scared off by the fire she thought. She did see some pretty flowers, she took a small break and picked some. Humming under her breath as she collected two bundles because hey there was to much to choose from.

-

The sun was maybe an hour or two from setting and Marcella was growing drowsy. Right when she decided she was going to close her eyes for a minute she saw buildings in the distance. She found the city! 

With newfound energy she walked a bit faster trying not to rustle the bundles of flowers. “I didn't really think this through with flowers did I, huh." she thought. 

Marcella walked into the city, she has to say it was quite the sight to behold. Lights were up and decorations were everywhere, must've been a festival of some sort happening here. There was a particular busy person at a stand selling flowers. She didn't really know why she walked over there. 

"Hello, miss. You look really busy right now, would you like some help?" Marcella said. 

"Whoa" she thought "Where did that confidence boost come from?"

"Oh! You don't have to, dear. Don't want to cause you any trouble." the old lady said over her shoulder as she handed a bouquet of flowers to a customer. 

"It wont cause any trouble at all, miss. My mother always told me to help others when its needed." she said "I also have some flowers here too in case you fall short." 

"Well aren't you just a doll. Here how about you get the orders from the customers and I make the bouquets?"the old lady said as she handed a small note pad and pen to her. 

Marcella nodded and accepted them, she began talking to the customers and ripping off sheets of paper and handing them to the lady. 

Turns out Marcella was rather useful because a popular flower here was running out quickly and they were found deep in the forest which she just so happened to pick many colors of. 

After almost all the flowers were sold and the sun was close to setting, the old lady began closing the stand. 

"Thank you, dear. I would've been in trouble if I ran out of flowers, a life saver is what you are" the old lady said "How can I repay you?"

"Well, miss. My name is Marcella Fernandes and I was just on my way to Magnolia. It would help a lot if you could spare some change and point me to the direction of a inn would be highly appreciated."

"Nonsense, child! You can come sleep in my home for the night and a nice home cooked meal looks like would do you some good, dear."

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. My name is Martha Smith, you can call me Mrs.Smith if you like."

"Thank you Mrs.Smith, hope I wont be an intrusion."

"Oh you wont be, dear. My children are all adults and my late husband is well..." 

"Sorry to bring up those memories, Mrs.Smith." 

"Oh no its fine. Happened quite some time ago, past is the past, sweetie."

Marcella then followed Mrs.Smith to the direction where she lives in comfortable silence. The blue haired girl looked around and thought she never seen so many bright colors all in one place. 

They then arrived at what Marcella thought was an apartment building, the village where Marcella is from was small so they didn’t have any. Mainly just small house and cottages. 

Mrs.Smith opened her door."You can take of your shoes here, dear." she said as she slipped off her own shoes. 

Mrs.Smith then walked to her kitchen and quickly started to make a soup which Marcella was thankful for. 

“You can sit at the table, dear. It’ll be done in just a few minutes.”

Marcella sat down on a chair at the table. Her feet were dangling, they couldn’t reach the floor. She started to drift off. Subconsciously swinging her feet back and forth.

She was snapped back into reality when she heard the clang of dishes. Mrs.Smith was serving soup into the bowls. 

“It smells really good, Mrs.Smith."

Her stomach grumbled and she blushed. Mrs.Smith let out a laugh and set down the two bowls.

“Thank you, dear. It’s nothing to special. Eat up now, a growing girl needs to eat all she can.” 

After some comfortable silence, the old lady started to talk.

"Marcella dear, are you travelling alone?" 

"I am actually but I'm going to magnolia to join my father's side of the family." Marcella said hoping she wouldn't ask to many questions. 

"That's fine then, dear." 

They continued to eat in silence. Marcella finished her food. She set down her spoon in the bowl and leaned back against the chair.

“Thank you for the food, Mrs.Smith.” The blue haired girl said gratefully.

“Your welcome, sweetie. Now that we're done eating how about I show you to the guest room.”

"Before we do that I should really repay you for those flowers, those aren't easy to get that far into the forest. How does 5000 j sound, here's another 2500 j for your train ticket to magnolia. I think that should cover it.". 

Marcella was about to protest. "Your fine, dear. Take the money. Its not like I need it. My children pay everything for me, I work by choice because I need some independence." said Mrs.Smith with a gentle smile.

Mrs.Smith led Marcella to a guest bedroom. There she had spare pajamas from her grandchildren visits who are around her age she was told by Mrs.Smith. 

"Goodnight, dear." said Mrs.Smith as she closed the door. 

"Goodnight." said Marcella, already half asleep. 

It seemed like a life time since that last time she slept in a bed. "Goodnight, Jellal." whispered Marcella while holding onto her necklace. 

With that, she then dreamed of Jellal and her under their tree. She leaned her head on Jellal's shoulder while Jellal paused for a second and smiled down at her. He continued reading but Marcella can't remember what he was saying. She was just content to be with her brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing that last part made me a bit sad wow. im over emotional all the time so i dont know how im going to write this. writing is harder then i expected it to be. its currently 11:13pm and ive been writing this second chapter since 5pm. i kept rewriting parts. also, sorry if marcella acts a bit older than she is sometimes. she can just be a very smart 10 year old but you cant blame me. im not 10 so... . i have a /very/ rough outline of the plot but im mostly just making it up as i go, itll proably backfire on me but who cares lol. 
> 
> also! kudos to you if you got that harry potter reference i put in there, the chance was so good i couldnt pass it lmao im sorry


	3. Chapter 3

When Marcella woke up from her dream of bliss. She felt out of it. It hit her harder then ever that she doesn't have her Jellal with her, to protect her from harm like he promised he would always do. Marcella sighed and got up before stretching. She looked down at her necklace and thought back to the day she got it.

_It was the day of their birthday. Marcella was excited to see what kind of cake their mother will make this year. She quickly got out of her bed and ran to Jellal's bed._

_"Jellal! Wake up! Wake up! It's our birthday today! Wake up!" she yelled excitedly while jumping on his bed._

_"Marcie, go awayyyy. It's not like our birthday is going anywhere anytime soon." Jellal mumbled into a pillow._

_"Why aren't you excited?! It's our birthday!" she yelled._

_"I can be excited later when I wake up. I like sleep thank you very much."said Jellal groggily as he turned onto his side._

_The blue haired girl was stumped momentarily but she wasn't going to give up easily. A light bulb suddenly appeared over her head and she grinned. She climbed down Jellal's bed and padded to the door. She opened it and walked to the kitchen. There she saw her mother_

_"Marcie sweetie, I was just going to begin breakfast. Have any suggestions for Jellal and yours birthday breakfast?"_

_Marcella was hoping her mother would say that. "Mother, could you make chocolate chip pancakes with those yummy blueberries on top?"_

_Marcella knew that was Jellal's favorite breakfast that their mother made. "Of course, sweetie."_

_Her mother went to the ice box to see if there was any blueberries in there. "Shoot. Marcie sweetie, be a dear and why don't you and Jellal head to the market quickly for some blueberries, here's 500 j." she said as she handed Marcella the jewels._

_"Yes, mother." she replied as she took them._

_Marcella ran to their room and leaped into the air landing on Jellal's bed. "Get up! Get up! Mother is making chocolate chip pancakes!" she said as she sat down on his bed._

_The blue haired boy slightly stirred at that but otherwise gave no intention on getting up. "But we ran out of blueberries, the horror! Mother is sending us to the market to buy some. Just imagine it Jellal. Fresh, delicious, scrumptious, blueberries!" persuaded Marcella._

_Jellal then jumped up at that. He ran to put on a clean clothes. He then looked at Marcella who was still in her pajamas. "Well what are you doing? You haven't even changed yet here you were nagging me!" he exclaimed._

_"I wasn't nagging, I was just simply repeatedly telling you to wake up, dear brother." said Marcella as she smiled sweetly._

_Jellal scoffed and rolled his eyes at that then smiled "Well I'm up now, hurry up so we can go!"._

_-_

_After going to the market and getting the blueberries. The twins were almost home._

_"Race you there!" yelled Jellal already starting to run._

_"Hey! No fair! You cheated! You broke rule #1 of our siblings code!" Marcella yelled running while clutching the blueberries firmly against her chest._

_"Well you break rule #1 all the time! That isn't fair!" Jellal exclaimed over his shoulders looking back at Marcella._

_"Well that's different! It's me so its fine!" yelled Marcella indignantly._

_Jellal laughed and shakes his head, he slowed down a bit but Marcella remained oblivious to that. She beat Jellal by 2 seconds._

_"Ha! I beat you even though you broke rule #1." she said smugly._

_Jellal thought what she doesn't know wont hurt her although he slightly broke rule #2; always be honest with each other. "Yeah, I guess you did. Fair and square." Jellal said while scratching the back of his head._

_When they came home and straight away went to the kitchen, their mother was already setting down plates of pancakes and their father was already sitting down._

_"Great timing, dears. Place the blueberries in the center." said their mother._

_Marcella placed the blueberries on the table. Jellal hurriedly sat down and began putting blueberries on them. The blue haired girl started snickering while looking at her brother._

_“Whaf?” he said through a mouthful of pancakes looking confused._

_“Don’t speak with food in your mouth. Chew and swallow, then speak.” scolded their mother._

_Jellal nodded solemnly and made a show of chewing and swallowing his food. Marcella bursted into peals of laugher._

_“Oh, nothing. You just look like a blueberry. With your cheeks full and your blue hair.” she laughed again and stuffed pancakes in her mouth._

_Their parents started chuckling. They didn’t bother to stop their teasing. They always played around with each other._

_Jellal scoffed,”Well you cant talk either. You look the same and your cheeks are full too, chipmunk.”_

_“Fhey!” she said with her mouth full._

_She then proceeded to throw a blueberry at his face and stuck her tongue out at him because it’s only fair._

_“Hey!”_

_Their mother shook her head at their father with a small smile. It was useless to chastise them. Their father started to laugh knowing what she was thinking._

_Jellal threw a blueberry at her, aiming for her face but it went in her hair. He bursted into laughter holding onto his stomach. Marcella looked around in confusion. Why was he laughing? She saw him throw a blueberry at her but where did it go? Her confusion only fueled her twin’s laugher. Tears were forming in his eyes. Their mother was giggling as she pointed at her own head. Their father was still chuckling._

_Marcella realized what Jellal did and frantically started patting her hair. She found the lone blueberry in her hair and was about to throw the blueberry back at the blue haired boy but was stopped from the look her mother gave her. She knew better to do something when her mother gave them that look._

_She placed the blueberry on the table and stuck her tongue out at her brother. She kicked her brother and he kicked back. They started playing footsies and their mother let out an exasperated sigh._

_When they finished breakfast, the siblings were about to excuse themselves from the table._

_"Before you children leave, your mother and I have a gift we want to give." he said as he took out two small boxes._

_Jellal and Marcella eagerly opened them, their eyes shining. She gasped. Inside was a necklace. The necklace was beautiful if Marcella had any say in it. The gem was a blue tear drop shape and it sparkled as the light shone on it. As she took it out she saw Jellal got the same thing. Their father must've noticed their confusion ._

_"They're not just any normal necklaces, they're charmed. They're connected, lets you know if the other is alright. If they are its shines brightly. If they're not, it becomes a dull color. No matter how many years, it will never break its charm. When its wrapped around someones neck, the necklace now only works for you. If someone else put it's on the charm wouldn't work. No one can take it off unless you choose to by choice."_

_Jellal and Marcella looked at each other with wide eyes. "Woah..."_

_The twins both put on the necklaces carefully, when Marcella looked down to see her necklace she saw the gem practically glowed. She held the gem with a look of amazement in her eyes. Jellal wasn't much different. They hugged their parents while thanking them and went to their room._

_Her blue haired brother grabbed a book from their bookcase. Marcella hooked her arm with his as they went outside and found their favorite reading tree._

_After they settled down and got comfortable, Jellal started reading out loud. Marcella started playing with her almost glowing necklace while resting her head on Jellal's shoulder._

_A few minutes passed and Jellal put the book down. "I have an idea for rule #3 for our sibling code." he said "I thought about it when Father said the necklace said it would let us know if the other is alright."_

_"Well what is it?"_

_"We'll always protect and care for each other no matter what." said he said determinedly._

_Marcella smiled at that. "I like that rule. Let's shake on it to make it official."_

_The siblings shook hands with serious faces and broke down in fits of laughter not even a second later._

Marcella sighed, remembering what Jellal said the day her family was taken from her.

"Rule #3, huh?" she spoke into the silent air.

She layed down again for another minute allowing herself to feel numb. She sighed and got up after changing into new clothes from her backpack. She walked out the guest room door and was about to make her way outside when she saw Mrs.Smith in the kitchen.

Mrs.Smith must've heard her padding down the hallway "Oh Marcella dear, you should eat before you go on your journey to Magnolia." she said looking over her shoulder.

"If it wouldn't cause you trouble."

"Oh heavens no. I just finished anyways." Mrs.Smith said as she turned around and put down the plates.

"Do eat up, sweetie. A growing girl needs all the strength she needs. Especially if she's travelling."

They began eating while holding up a mundane conversation. By the time they finished, Marcella was preparing herself to leave.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs.Smith. I won’t forget it." Marcella said blinking away her tears.

To think that this nice old lady allowed her to stay at her own home and took care of her. Would anyone else would of done that for her?

"It wasn't a problem dear, it does get a bit lonely sometimes."

"If you don't mind... can I come visit you once in a while?" Marcella asked hesitantly wondering if it was appropriate asking this.

Mrs.Smith smiled brightly at this. "Of course you can, dear! I would be delighted if you did! Here have some cookies for your travels as well." she walked to the pantry and took out a medium sized box.

"They're chocolate chip cookies, homemade as well. I take some pride in them actually. A recipe handed down for generations in my family."

"Have some water as well, can't have you being dehydrated on the road." handing her a chilled bottle of water from the icebox.

Marcella accepted them quickly and put them into her bag which was at its capacity limit now. Marcella was close to tears again, someone was willingly taking care of her and worrying about her well being. 

She missed her family. She missed watching her mother practically dance with graceful movements while she cooked. She missed her father and his stories. She missed the way Jellal would know what she wanted even before she knew herself. She just missed it all.

Looking away she blinked rapidly to clear her tears and cleared her throat. Her heart still aching. "Thank you again, Mrs.Smith. You have no idea how much this means."

Mrs.Smith just patted her head gently. "Well you better be on your way now. The train station is next to a big clock tower, you wont miss it trust me. I sadly don't know the train schedules."

Marcella nodded and walked out the door with Mrs.Smith seeing her out. Marcella waved as she left with a small smile on her face. Once she was outside she wondered how she missed the clock tower before. She supposes she wasn't in the best state when she arrived in the city.

The blue haired girl walked straight to it while pushing starlight through a crowd. It was still morning! How can there be a crowd already. Well Marcella has never been in a actual city before. Well not old enough to remember it very well. She remembers brief things when she went to Magnolia with her father and twin. The only clear memory is eating cotton candy with her brother while her father talked to some pretty loud people.

When Marcella arrived at the bustling train station she learned that this city was called Charleston City. She walked up to the ticket booth and asked for a ticket to Magnolia.

The ticket man looked down lazily at her. "That would be 2000 j, please." he said monotonously.

The ticket was cheaper by 500 j than was anticipated which was a relief. Marcella handed him the jewels and he gave the ticket.

"It's on platform 4 and leaves in 10 minutes, thank you and have a safe journey."

"Thank you." and with that she was on her way to the platform seeing no point in waiting around outside on the station.

Marcella boarded the train and began looking for a seat. She walked down corridors and found a seemingly empty one in the middle of the train apart from one person asleep against a window. 

She choose a seat in the middle of the compartment next to window. She made herself comfortable and spaced out while looking out the window. Marcella is surprised on how far she has made it so far by herself. But she has to be strong for her family and for herself.

The girl was taken out of her daze when a man came to check her ticket. She showed her ticket and the man moved onto the next compartment. She assumed he checked the sleeping person already. Marcella ate two cookies and a few sips of water before she prepared herself to sleep as she curled up on her seat.

"Might as well sneak in a nap. It's a 3 hour long train ride." she thought.

She looked down at her necklace and the gem still glowed brilliantly. Jellal is fine and that's all that matters right now. "Ill find you brother, don't worry." she whispered to her gem.

She closed her eyes and let sleep takeover. In her dream she was in a field that was close home. She was running while Jellal chased her. Her dress fluttering against the wind as she tried to run faster. Her twin caught up to her and tackled her to the ground while tickling her. Marcella was giggling so much that her stomach hurt and Jellal laughed as well. Marcella was enjoying every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been busy these days but ive been cramming in time to make this chapter. In the next chapter marcella will finally arrive to fairy tail. exciting stuff. im making marcella to be able to handle emotions better than regular 10 year olds but she will of course have her moments, shes only human lol. after this chapter, ill probably only be able to update once a week but ill try my hardest to do more. ill have to compromise my schedule a bit. this chapter was over 2000 words long, ill try my hardest to make them longer but it takes a lot of time
> 
> once again i know this story has plot holes but its for the sake of this fic. i have an idea rolling rn and i had to make some adjustments to fit it. also i have no idea if they have fridges so theyre using ice boxes. i also had no idea what marcella would call her parents so i decided with mother and father bc i like that ring better than mom and dad for this fic, might end regretting that but oh well
> 
> sorry if it feels like im rushing this a bit, this is my first time seriously writing and im editing this here and then. i hope as i continue writing so will my skills. aND sorry that the necklaces are awfully convenient and cheesy but stick w the flow my dudes
> 
> also thanks to one of my best friends who has been encouraging me write this fic idea ive been having in my head for over a year now


	4. Chapter 4

Marcella woke up when the train came to a sudden stop. The other person in the compartment was already getting up. Marcella stood up and straightened her clothes. She was wearing a pair of comfortable black shorts with a light blue sweater unzipped showing a white shirt and running shoes. 

Marcella was starting to feel anxiety swell up in her chest. Can she do this without her brother with her? She looked down at her necklace and let out a determined huff, her eyes narrowing in front of her with her head high. Jellal wouldn't let her give up now. She made it this far. 

The blue haired girl grabbed her backpack and made her way out of train and through the train station in Magnolia. When she exited the station she walked up to a random woman.

"Hello, would you mind telling me where I could find the Fairy Tail guild?" Marcella asked. 

The woman nodded and pointed ahead of them "It's North from here. Near the outskirts of the town." 

Marcella smiled and nodded continuing her way. Marcella stopped a few times and asked people to point the way to Fairy Tail to make sure she was heading the right direction. Then finally Marcella stood in front of Fairy Tail. It looked exactly like what she imagined from what her father told her from his stories. 

Her heart sunk a bit when she thought of her family. She wished Jellal was here to experience this moment with her. She held her necklace and wiped away the tears in her eyes and took a deep breath. She then pulled open the door and what she saw almost made her tear up again. She saw people laughing merrily. She saw people talking. She saw a few children that were maybe around her age or older playing games with each other. She saw a family.

That was only for a couple of seconds until they noticed her and the noise quieted down. The noise level lowered and Marcella cleared her throat. 

"Where is Master Makarov?" 

Everyone looked back to the bar where a tiny old man was sitting on the counter. "That would be me, child. What business do you have with me?" Marcella walked up to the counter and everyone went back to their conversations. 

"Who are you, child." Makarov spoke again. 

"My name is Marcella Fernandes. My father was a member of the guild." 

"Fernandes, hm? I thought your hair reminded me of someone."

Marcella closed her eyes and took a deep breath while she began to speak "My v-village was attacked. People in strange m-masks that covered their faces were k-killing e...e-everyone a-and..." she stuttered out and took another deep breath. "w-were taking c-children." she opened her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears but it was useless. Heavy tears were flowing down her cheeks as she bowed her head letting her hair cover her face. Her facade was slipping fast and she couldn’t stop it. She was trembling.

Makarov was stunned to say the least. He must've heard her wrong but the child was crying. One of his brats dead? Killed? "Come, child. We shall discuss this in my office." he said while taking her hand while Marcella followed numbly. 

Marcella was doing so well in controlling her emotions before but she couldn't help it. Her heart hurt and she wanted to claw it out to stop the pain. Makarov sat down on top of his desk and Marcella sat in one of the chairs in front of it. He nodded his head. Marcella continued and tried to stop her hiccups. She held her necklace the whole time.

"M-my f...f-father tried to b-buy us s-some time w-while my m-m-mother ran out the h-house with m-my b-brother and I. T-The people i-in the m-masks caught u-up to us and m-mother made u-us run a-away. T-They c-caught up t-to us a-again and m-my brother p-pushed me i-into a c-crate in a a-alley and r-ran away. T-They c...c-caught h-him." Marcella was sobbing at this point "M-my f-f-father use t-to tell me s-stories of F-Fairy T-Tail and I d-decided to come h-here."

"You can join the guild. As to where you'll live, we have a place called Fairy Hills for the women in our guild to live if they choose to do so. You can live there but when you turn 14 is when you have to to start paying rent. Worry not child. I will try my best to find where they took those children." Makarov finished gravely. 

Marcella nodded and tried to catch her breath. After a few minutes she calmed down. "Thank you." she offered a weak smile. 

Makarov nodded and got up to his desk and grabbed a stamp. "This is the guild stamp. Now where do you want it? The stamp chooses the color, it senses which color suits you best. Don't worry it's painless, child." 

Marcella thought for a moment. "On my right shoulder, please." 

Makarov then pressed it against her arm and it glowed for second. He removed the stamp and a dark blue color was there. Like the color of her hair. She smiled. This was the beginning of a brand new journey. 

"Don't worry, Jellal. I'll find you" Marcella thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that was rather short, i dont have my laptop which is where i prefer writing. and it erased half of what i wrote and as you can imagine i was v irritated writing it again. sorry its crappy, like i said. irritated. i can probably have another chapter up by next week. marcella will be introduced to her generation finally. which wont be many since its x775. i dont know when everyone joined the guild so im estimating based on episodes and things i have read. ill probably edit this in the future and make this chapter longer in the future, sorry for lacking.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcella took a minute to herself before she came out of Makarov's office, wiping away her tears with her forearm with deep breaths. 

Marcella was so nervous. What if the guild members didn't like her? What if the other children around her age didn't like her either? At her village she didn't have any friends apart from Jellal but that was fine because all she needed was Jellal. Marcella closed her eyes with deep breaths again before she started panicking. 

"I can do this." she whispered to herself while holding her necklace. 

The girl opened the door and went to the hall. Marcella immediately felt out of place. What was she supposed to do! Just casually walk up to people and start talking? She could never do that! Jellal was the spokesperson between the two of them. 

"Before you say anything, the other times I did coming to Magnolia was out of necessity! If I didn't I would have never made it here!" she said while pointing the screen. 

Someone tapped on her shoulder. Marcella quickly turned around and saw a brunette girl around her age she assumed. "Hiya! My name is Cana, what's your name?" 

"Uhh, my name is Marcella. Nice to meet you, Cana."

"Well finally another girl has joined the guild! It's been starting to become suffocating with just Gray."

An indignant "Hey!" was heard from a table nearby. Sitting at the table was a raven haired boy maybe around her age. 

"Sorry, Gray!" 

Marcella thought she didn't look so sorry but who was she to judge. "Come on! Come sit with us!" Cana said while pulling Marcella's hand towards the table where the boy sat. 

"Hey! I'm Gray, if you didn't hear." he said while he stuck out his hand. 

"Marcella." she said while taking her hand to shake his. The minute they shook hands, all of a sudden Gray didn't have any clothes on apart from is boxers. 

"What?!" spluttered Marcella as she yanked her hand away, her face rapidly becoming a bright red. 

"Huh?" Gray said while looking around. 

"Gray. Clothes." deadpanned Cana. 

Gray looked down at himself and jumped from where he was sitting "Damn! Where did they go?" he walked away looking around for them.

"Sorry about that hehe. Gray has a bit of a stripping habit if you didn't notice." she said while scratching the back of her head. 

Cana sat down on the bench. Marcella mirrored her action. Cana grabbed a sandwich from a plate on a table "Here, have some. Gray and I were just eating. He should be back soon." she mumbled through a mouth full of food. Marcella grabbed one from the plate and bit into it. 

"Did someone say my name? I know I’m amazing but no need to talk about me behind my back" he said with an arrogant grin. 

He was, thankfully, wearing clothes.

Cana rolled her eyes and swallowed before speaking. "Just sit down and eat.". 

"Jeez." Gray mumbled.

Marcella tried to concentrate on just eating but she had a question in mind. "Why did you strip out of no where?" 

"Oh you see, my teacher Ur taught me Ice Make magic and in the training we had to get use to the cold. I guess it just became a habit. " he talked with his mouth full, food going everywhere. 

Cana scrunched up her nose "Gross, Gray."

Marcella sweat dropped because she literally just did that but oh well. 

"Speaking of magic, I use card magic. It's pretty rad. I can tell the future." 

"Really?! That's amazing!" Marcella gasped with stars in her eyes. 

"Yeah, it's nothing really special but my cards were telling me something important was going to happen today." Cana said with a grin.

"Do you know any magic?" Gray said. 

The blue haired girl looked down at the table "No, my father said he was going to teach my brother and I when we got older."

"Wha-shugh!" Gray yelped. Cana elbowed him on the ribs. 

"What was that for?!" he yelled. 

Cana tried to signal him with her eyes to drop the subject but he just stared at her and Marcella back and forth with a blank stare. 

"Oh!" Gray exclaimed with a light bulb above his head. Cana sweat dropped. 

"What magic do you want to learn then?" Cana questioned.

Marcella looked up and thought for a second. "Well my father used Heavenly Body magic. I think that's the magic I want." she said. 

"Heavenly Body magic?" they questioned simultaneously with a head tilt. 

"My father told me that it casts astronomical objects, like meteors and stuff. Isn't that cool?" Marcella exclaimed. 

"Woah." Gray said.

"Astronomical? Like stars? Sounds pretty." Cana said. 

After that, they just started talking about random stuff and time flew by. Marcella felt slightly happy, she let go of her worries and welcomed the relief flooding through her body with welcome arms.

"Looks like the kids are getting along nicely. Don't you think so too, Wakaba?" said a man with purple hair drawing away her attention from Cana who was currently talking. 

"Sure looks like it, Macao." said who Marcella assumed was "Wakaba". 

Gray turned around. "What's it to you, old man?" said Gray already vexed. 

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you're going to be spending a lot of time with just girls now, huh?" Macao said while raising his eyebrows suggestively with Wakaba. 

Gray's face went beet red and started spluttering nonsense. Cana had an irritated look on her face. Macao and Wakaba laughed and walked away to the bar. Cana continued talking as nothing just happened. 

"What?" said Marcella who was highly confused on what they meant and why her new friends were acting like that. 

Seeing the confusion on her face Gray instantly stopped becoming flustered. "Oh? You don't know what they meant? It's okay you're still young. The Great Gray will teach you the ways." he said very conceitedly. 

"Gray, your clothes." said Cana with a irk mark on her face, she quickly became tired of Gray's act. 

"HUH?! Damn. Where did they go this time." Gray said before wandering off again to look for them. 

Marcella sweat dropped and was still very confused. Was it a joke? Macao and Wakaba laughed but her friends didn't laugh at all so it probably wasn't a very funny joke. She looked around, was she missing something important? 

"It's okay, forget about it. It wasn't anything that mattered." Cana said as she patted Marcella's arm. 

"Oh, okay then!" Marcella smiled and the topic soon left her mind. Little did she know she would soon now what they meant. Being in Fairy Tail wasn't really a place for her innocence which was quickly tainted.

Gray soon returned fully clothed and they started talking again. The sun was beginning to set and Cana interrupted Gray who was talking.

"Hey, Marcella, don't you need to get a room at Fairy Hills?" she said. 

A light bulb appeared on top of Marcella's head. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that, hehe."

"Bye, Gray! See you tomorrow!" shouted Marcella already going through the door. Cana waved. Once they were outside Cana grabbed Marcella's hand. 

"Come on! It's this way!" 

Marcella giggled and nodded. They took a break at a stream, Marcella realized they were on a hill. It was a breath taking view. The sun setting down behind the city, the sky being painted in warm colors that made her feel all warm and content. 

"Can you see this too, Jellal?" Marcella thought to herself as she held her necklace. 

The gem still shone brightly so she hung on to the hope that Jellal was still alive. Marcella shook her head 

"Now's not the time for those thoughts, he's still alive." Marcella thought fiercely. 

Marcella grabbed Cana's hand and they soon were on their way again to Fairy Hills. They were met with a strict looking old lady. 

"Cana! You're late! What did I say about coming after sunset!" the old lady nags. 

"I'm sorry, Hilda! I lost track of time again and it's still sunset!" said Cana. 

"Hmm, oh well. Who's this we have here?" Hilda asked. 

"This is our newest guild member, Marcella! This is Fairy Hills Matron, Hilda." said Cana, she turned to Marcella when she said the last part. 

"Really? Well then let's get you a room then." said Hilda and took Marcella by the forearm. 

The entered the building a went up some stairs. "Hmm, lets see. We can put you in a room next to Cana's." said Hilda as she took out a ring full of keys and somehow knew which one was which as she took out Marcella's. 

Cana unlocked her door. "Goodnight, Marcella, Hilda!" said Cana as she closed her door. 

Hilda unlocked the door and stepped in, Marcella followed her. "This your room. We have basic furniture already here but you can buy new things and add new things as well. Don't make to much noise. Be here before sunset, that's the curfew. That is all, goodnight." said Hilda all in one breath. 

She turned around to leave but Marcella hugged her before she could. "Thank you, miss." said Marcella with tears in her eyes. 

Hilda's eyes softened but otherwise her face didn't change. She patted Marcella's head "Yes, yes. Take care now." she said then left the room. 

Marcella took off her backpack and set it on the bed. She started taking things out of it and putting them away. She put away her spare money and books inside a drawer with the photos as she didn't have frames yet. She put away the few clothes she had and decided she needed to go on a job soon. 

With that thought she changed into her pajamas and got inside the bed. It was a twin size bed and it was comfortable enough for Marcella and she snuggled inside the soft yellow comforter. 

"Goodnight, Jellal." she whispered. She closed her eyes and her worries disappeared as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i totally butchered cana and gray lmao, its hard to write a character thats already fully developed. 
> 
> we're currently in x775. marcella is 10, gray and cana are 9
> 
> expect some time skips soon~
> 
>  
> 
> i did some serious editing because i realized how crap this was lmaooo. also the reason for not updating for a month+, highschool is fucking me in the ass right now. hopefully i can get my shit together soon


End file.
